mha_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ikeda Hidori
|username = Kurb#7028 |type = Ikeda Hidori |status = Alive |age = 16 |birthday = N/A |gender = Male or Female |height = 5'11" |weight = 140 lbs |blood_type = A |ethinicity = Japan |hero_rank = Good |occupation = N/A |school = Student |school_year = 1st year |agency = N/A |quirk_name = Nameless Ghost }} Appearance General Appearance Compared to most, Ikeda has a slightly matured, and intimidating look. Giving off the impression of a delinquent, or brawler. He has a fairly lean build, similair to that of a featherweight boxer, with his dark blue hair is styled to resemble the usual pompadour style. He usually wears some slim fitting jeans, or cotton pants with a light vest, or plain t-shirt Costumed Appearance Personality The first impression he gives off is more of a rebellious vibe given his usual look, and speaks bluntly when approached for the first time, but he's kind hearted, and warms up rather easilly to people. With friends, Ikeda relaxes quite a bit, and becomes a bit more expressive in their presence. When it comes to fighting, his emotions vary depending on the situation. In battles that seem non threatening, Ikeda's more laid back, keeping his hands in his pockets while he uses his ghost arms, and legs to do most of the work. When fights begin to turn sour, Ikeda usually becomes much more serious he's a lot more aggressive, either glaring, or grinning at whoever he's battling to try and intimidate them Character Background Ikeda's upbringing was nothing out of the ordinary. His mother would feed him, and wash his clothes, while his father provided for his familly, often coming home just around the time they had dinner. His early elementeray years began to change however as more, and more of the chhildren developed their quirks. Most of them had great offensive capabilities, which got to their heads in a matter of weeks. Fights broke out regularly as the students bickered amongst themselves. Ikeda kept to his closer group of friends, most of them introverts, but with the same amount of strength as the other kids. At the time he was only able to fully form one arm, and even then he wasn't strong enough to use it properly, but he did make up for it with his talent for martial arts. There's a sense of pride that comes with beating someone down without a quirk, or with one percieved as weak. Ikeda would grow into this delinquent in the eyes of his peers. Whenever there was a fight he'd either be the one who started it, or managed to break it up within a matter of minutes. While his cold exterior was clear to those who didn't talk to him, he was almost brotherly to those closest to him, as he fought mainly to confirm that no one would go after anyone affiliated with him. When secondary school choices rolled around, Ikeda almost immediately chose UA, seeing as it was clearly prestigious, and the thought of beating down those who were problematic, or dangerous was something he's always aspired to do. Aspects # Selfless # Laid back # Agressive at times Stat Points Stat points are your character's physical capabilities and hopefully won't need too much explaining. Player characters start out with 80 points to spend and can raise any stat up to 60 at the beginning. Quirk Phantom strike Ikeda's quirk allows him to create a set of ethereal arms, or legs at his command. This allows him to give him a level of unpredictability whenever he strikes, as he can delay, his punches at will, and alter the trajectory of his limbs as he pleases. The limbs are are transparent, and blue that resemble his physical body, but are slightly stronger, and have quite a bit more reach Quirk Cost This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Quirk Techniques Any quirk techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Gear This is where you type in the gear that your character owns. Gear is bought using quirk points which are then converted into Gear Points. Just like quirks, any gear you wish to purchase requires approval.